Agents of Ice Bucket Challenge
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: ::Philinda:: The Ice Bucket Charity Challenge/Trend in the AoS world.


Agents of Ice Bucket Challenge

Phil looked at his phone with a slightly bemused expression on his face. He snorted as he looked up at the ceiling of his new office at the Playground.

"You gotta be kidding me."

Looking back down at his phone he watched the video again. On the video was a middle aged black man with a patch over his eye, who until recently was his superior, Nick Fury, standing squarely in front of the camera.

"I'd like to thank Maria Hill, for nominating me for the Ice Bucket Challenge for charity. I'm nominating: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Phil Coulson." His voice lowered a few octaves as he lowered his chin slightly to his chest and continued, "You have 24 hours."

Then in a heartbeat, Maria Hill and Steve Rogers unceremoniously flung a bucket each of water and ice at Fury's face and chest, grinning wildly at the camera as they did so.

Phil had to snicker to himself at Fury, but it's all for charity, right? He knew he'd be in the same position in 24 hours, "Damn it."

The team, currently consisting of May, Jemma, Skye and Trip were sat in the kitchen dining area of the Playground eating lunch around the table. They were expecting Phil to join them so had left some food for him and a spare seat beside Melinda.

Since the events that led them to stay at their new base, everyone could see how much Coulson had come to rely on May. They were aware they had always been close before the team was created and during their missions on the Bus, but now they'd seem to be almost inseparable. The younger Agents knew that May was equally reliant on Coulson as he was on her.

Coulson smiled at May as he sat down beside her in silent thanks for saving some lunch for him and began eating. "Anyone been nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge?"

A chorus of 'No's, 'Not yet's and 'Why's was the response he received back from his team.

"I've been nominated by Fury to do the challenge."

Everyone laughed, Skye piped up and asked, "Did Fury send you video?"

"Tsk, yeah!" Phil scoffed in his 'Cool Dad' voice. May would tease him about how he talks to Skye like a long lost daughter.

"Oh, lemme see!" Skye stands and scrambles her way over to Coulson as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The rest of the team gathered over his shoulder as he located the video on his phone and hit play.

By the time everyone had managed to stop laughing and get their breath back they looked at Phil and laughed again.

"Sir, will you wear one of your suites for the challenge?" Jemma asked as she returned back to her seat.

"Of course he will." May answered for him before he had the chance to say 'And ruin my suit? No way!'

_~24 Hours Later~_

Coulson stood in the hanger bay, shifting his weight nervously on each leg as he rubbed his hands together, shirtsleeves rolled up.

May held his phone, getting him in shot. She pressed record and nodded at Phil to let him know she was recording, thinking of how sexy he's going to look with a his white shirt soaking wet and clinging to the muscles on his broad, strong shoulders and chest or how the water will glisten off his large arms, but before she could fantasise further, he started his piece to camera.

"Errr, Ok. I've been nominated by Fury to complete the Ice Bucket Challenge for charity. Before I get wet and cold for your amusement, I'd like to nominate: Skye, Jemma Simmons, Antoine Triplett and Melinda May-"

"WHAT?!" May shoved the phone into Trip's hand as she stormed over to Coulson, though he was careful to keep Phil in shot.

"Come on! It's all for charity, May." Coulson smiled smugly at her. May snatched one of the buckets Jemma was holding and threw the contents at Phil's face and quickly done the same with the bucket Skye was holding, then stormed off.

Before she managed to leave the hanger she heard Phil talking to the camera phone, "And for that, May is now the only one to take the challenge, you have 24 hours and THAT'S AN ORDER!" Everyone knew he was kidding; he just couldn't resist getting her riled. He missed seeing any sort of reactions from May. She had trained for decades to keep her emotions in check; emotions had no value in the field. He wanted her to understand that live as a whole is not one long field mission.

She stopped, growled and continued to storm off like a teenager.

_~24 Hours Later~_

Melinda stood in the same place Phil occupied 24 hours prior, she stood with her legs shoulder width apart, fists clenched at her sides as she stared at Phil as he was holding one of the buckets of freezing cold water. She was wearing her cropped black sports top and leggings, which she usually wears in the morning for her daily Tai Chi sessions.

Skye held the phone as she signalled to May that she was now recording.

"Yesterday Phil Coulson nominated me for the Ice Bucket Challenge-"

"Louder May, I don't think they can hear you." Phil said, looking at the camera with a large grin on his face. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was thoroughly looking forward to getting Melinda May wet, to see how the light reflected off her perfect body, to see the goosebumps on her stomach when the cold water hit or how her nipples will pucker when the water reached her chest.

May glared at him, "Shut up, Phil."

Melinda looked back at Skye and the camera phone and continued, "I nominate, Trip, Simmons and Skye."

"What? May!" Skye and Jemma protested in unison.

May turned her glare to the younger Agents, "That's an order."

"Errr, yes ma'am."

Trip was the first to throw his bucket of water on May. Where as Phil held his bucket over May's head, which had been easy to do considering her small frame, made smaller with the fact she wasn't in her high heels. Phil started to pour the ice cold water slowly over Melinda's head, watching as it splattered off the top of her head, plastering her dark hair to her unamused face.

"Damn it, Phil!" She growled as she pushed up the bottom of Phil's bucket to quickly empty its contents over her head, some of the ice-cold water splashing on him in the process.

They continued to stare at each other after Skye had finished filming the challenge.

"Well this is slightly awkward." Skye said as she looked at the others, then at May and Coulson as if to say, 'Can we go now, please?'

No one answered, Trip and Jemma just looked at each other and Skye then the youngest three Agents left the hanger, giggling and talking amongst themselves about what they had just saw. After they left, May and Coulson collided together, lips first as they kissed passionately, apparently fighting for dominance. May's cold wet body pressed completely to Coulson's, her hands reaching up behind his head, pulling his face down to hers as she stroked and scratched the nape of his neck.

He growled in his throat as he kissed her deeper, "You're freezing. We better get you warmed up. Fast." His hands stroking down her hair, to her arms, then to her back, where he rubbed his hands up and down before settling on her hips to pull her in against him hard, not caring if he got wet in the process.

"I can think of a few ways…" May whispered as she gasped for air between kisses.

He looked at May, hunger for her apparent in his eyes 'Oh god, I love her', he thought to himself.

Coulson wrapped his arm around May's waist, directing them both to the Bus' lowered ramp, walked passed the cars and up the metal spiral staircase leading up to the living area of the plane.

They'd been intimate for a while since arriving at the Playground and quite a few times they'd chosen to spend those times together on the Bus away from the rest of the team and this was going to be no different.


End file.
